1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a robust printed circuit board (PCB) connector configured in accordance with a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) standard.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
Today, computers are routinely used both at work and in the home. Computers advantageously enable file sharing, the creation of electronic documents, the use of application specific software, and electronic commerce through the Internet and other computer networks. Typically, each computer has a storage peripheral. For example, the most common type of storage peripheral is a rotating media storage device (RMSD), such as a disk drive (e.g. a hard disk drive). However, other types of storage peripherals such as solid-state disk drive emulators utilizing flash memory are becoming increasingly common.
Disk drives are typically connected to a host computer through a host interface connector for the transfer of commands, status and data. The host computer accesses the disk drive and reads data from the disk drive and/or saves data to the disk drive. The disk drive is typically connected to the host computer via a cable and a cable connector that connects to a PCB connector of the disk drive. For compatibility, the connectors and interface protocol are standardized. Accordingly, the cable, cable connector, and PCB connector must comply with the same interface standard. There are several disk drive interface standards, e.g., Advanced Technology Attachment (ATA) and Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) that have become common in the last decade.
However, disk drives are now being designed to comply with a newer standard, generally referred to as the Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) standard, which is the standard presently favored for newer computers. The SATA standard is being promulgated by the Serial ATA Working Group and is specifically referred to as the Serial ATA: High Speed Serialized AT Attachment specification or Serial ATA standard 1.0. The SATA specification defines various general standards for SATA compliant cable connectors, SATA compliant cables, and SATA compliant PCB connectors that mount to a printed circuit board (PCB).
The SATA PCB connector defined in the SATA specification basically specifies an insulated housing, a first blade connector for supporting an electrical contact arrangement configured for data signals, a second blade connector for supporting an electrical contact arrangement configured for power signals, and two board locks fixed to the housing for attaching the PCB connector to a PCB. Further, the SATA PCB connector defined in the SATA specification sets forth that the housing includes a pair of opposed guide slots in each one of two opposite side walls of the housing that define a cable connector receiving area. The pair of opposed guide slots aid in guiding cable and back-plane connectors to mate with a blade connector.
Unfortunately, the blade connectors specified by the SATA standard are prone to mechanical failure when utilizing presently manufactured SATA compliant cable connectors and PCB connectors. Oftentimes, the blade connector of a SATA PCB connector breaks when a SATA cable connector is mated to it. This is because mating SATA cable connectors are not suitably constrained by the housing of the SATA PCB connector. Furthermore, the respective electrical contact arrangements for power and data signals, as specified by the SATA standard, may not adequately ensure that electrostatic discharge (ESD) will be consistently discharged with the first mate ground contact.
The present invention relates to a robust PCB connector configured in accordance with a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) standard.
In one aspect, the invention may be regarded as a PCB connector for connection to a printed circuit board (PCB). The PCB connector includes a first blade connector for supporting a first electrical contact arrangement in accordance with a SATA standard, a housing for supporting the first blade connector and the first electrical contact arrangement, and at least one guide arm receiving cavity being integrally formed with the housing. The housing defines a cable connector receiving area around the first blade connector for receipt of a cable connector. Further, the guide arm receiving cavity is disposed outside of the cable connector receiving area and is adapted for the receipt of a guide arm from a mating cable connector
In one embodiment, the first electrical contact arrangement may be configured for data signals in accordance with the SATA standard. Alternatively, in another embodiment, the first electrical contact arrangement may be configured for power signals in accordance with the SATA standard.
In a more detailed embodiment, the PCB connector may include a second blade connector having a second electrical contact arrangement in accordance with the SATA standard. The second blade connector is also located inside of the cable connector receiving area of the housing. For example, in one embodiment, the first electrical contact arrangement may be configured for data signals in accordance with the SATA standard and the second electrical contact arrangement may be configured for power signals in accordance with the SATA standard.
In an even more detailed embodiment, the PCB connector may include a substantially thickened strengthening wall disposed between the cable connector receiving area and the guide arm receiving cavity. The guide arm receiving cavity may include a conductive surface. For example, the conductive surface may include a grounding tab. In another embodiment, the housing and the guide arm receiving cavity may be made from a conductive plastic material. Further, the guide arm receiving cavity may be approximately rectangularly shaped. Additionally, the SATA standard may be a Serial Attached Small Computer System Interface (SAS) standard. Moreover, in further embodiments, the housing may optionally include a legacy Integrated Drive Electronics (IDE) power receptacle and/or a user section receptacle.
In another aspect, the invention may be regarded as a PCB connector for connection to a printed circuit board (PCB). The PCB connector includes a first blade connector for supporting a first electrical contact arrangement in accordance with a SATA standard, a housing for supporting the first blade connector and the first electrical contact arrangement, and a pair of laterally-opposed guide arm receiving cavities being integrally formed with the housing. The housing defines a cable connector receiving area around the first blade connector for receipt of a cable connector. Further, the guide arm receiving cavities are disposed outside of the cable connector receiving area and are adapted for the receipt of guide arms from a mating cable connector
In one embodiment, the first electrical contact arrangement may be configured for data signals in accordance with the SATA standard. Alternatively, in another embodiment, the first electrical contact arrangement may be configured for power signals in accordance with the SATA standard.
In a more detailed embodiment, the PCB connector may include a second blade connector having a second electrical contact arrangement in accordance with the SATA standard. The second blade connector is also located inside of the cable connector receiving area of the housing. For example, in one embodiment, the first electrical contact arrangement may be configured for data signals in accordance with the SATA standard and the second electrical contact arrangement may be configured for power signals in accordance with the SATA standard.
In an even more detailed embodiment, the PCB connector may include substantially thickened strengthening walls disposed between the cable connector receiving area and the guide arm receiving cavities, respectively. At least one of the guide arm receiving cavities may include a conductive surface. For example, the conductive surface may include a grounding tab. In another embodiment, the housing and the guide arm receiving cavities may be made from a conductive plastic material. Further, the guide arm receiving cavities may be approximately rectangularly shaped or approximately oval shaped. Also, the guide arm receiving cavities may be differently sized. Additionally, the SATA standard may be a Serial Attached Small Computer System Interface (SAS) standard. Moreover, in further embodiments, the housing may optionally include a legacy Integrated Drive Electronics (IDE) power receptacle and/or a user section receptacle.
In an additional aspect, the invention may be regarded as a PCB connector for connection to a PCB, in which, the PCB connector includes a first blade connector for supporting a first electrical contact arrangement in accordance with the SATA standard, a second blade connector for supporting a second electrical contact arrangement in accordance with the SATA standard, a housing for enclosing the first and second blade connectors and the supported electrical contact arrangements, and at least one guide arm receiving cavity being integrally formed with the housing. The housing defines a cable connector receiving area around the first and second blade connectors for the receipt of at least one cable connector. Further, the guide arm receiving cavity is disposed outside of the cable receiving area and is adapted for the receipt of a guide arm from a mating cable connector.
In one embodiment, the first electrical contact arrangement may be configured for data signals in accordance with the SATA standard and the second electrical contact arrangement may be configured for power signals in accordance with the SATA standard.
In a more detailed embodiment, the PCB connector may include a substantially thickened strengthening wall disposed between the cable connector receiving area and the guide arm receiving cavity. The guide arm receiving cavity may include a conductive surface. For example, the conductive surface may include a grounding tab. In another embodiment, the housing and the guide arm receiving cavity may be made from a conductive plastic material. Further, the guide arm receiving cavity may be approximately rectangularly shaped. Additionally, the SATA standard may be a Serial Attached Small Computer System Interface (SAS) standard. Moreover, in further embodiments, the housing may optionally include a legacy Integrated Drive Electronics (IDE) power receptacle and/or a user section receptacle.
In an additional aspect, the invention may be regarded as a PCB connector for connection to a PCB, in which, the PCB connector includes a first blade connector for supporting a first electrical contact arrangement in accordance with the SATA standard, a second blade connector for supporting a second electrical contact arrangement in accordance with the SATA standard, a housing for enclosing the first and second blade connectors and the supported electrical contact arrangements, and a pair of laterally-opposed guide arm receiving cavities being integrally formed with the housing. The housing defines a cable connector receiving area around the first and second blade connectors for the receipt of at least one cable connector. Further, the guide arm receiving cavities are disposed outside of the cable receiving area and are adapted for the receipt of guide arms from a mating cable connector.
In one embodiment, the first electrical contact arrangement may be configured for data signals in accordance with the SATA standard and the second electrical contact arrangement may be configured for power signals in accordance with the SATA standard.
In a more detailed embodiment, the PCB connector may include substantially thickened strengthening walls disposed between the cable connector receiving area and the guide arm receiving cavities, respectively. At least one of the guide arm receiving cavities may include a conductive surface. For example, the conductive surface may include a grounding tab. In another embodiment, the housing and the guide arm receiving cavities may be made from a conductive plastic material. Further, the guide arm receiving cavities may be approximately rectangularly shaped or approximately oval shaped. Also, the guide arm receiving cavities may be differently sized. Additionally, the SATA standard may be a Serial Attached Small Computer System Interface (SAS) standard. Moreover, in further embodiments, the housing may optionally include a legacy Integrated Drive Electronics (IDE) power receptacle and/or a user section receptacle.
The foregoing and other features of the invention are described in detail below and set forth in the appended claims.